Ophira Fowl
by mockingjay98
Summary: Holly thought she had seen the last of Fowls acting up. It was history. Artemis was taking charge of the family company, and his brothers were growing up as typical teenagers. But what if there was another Fowl...a girl... one Holly hadn't heard of?
1. Old friends

**HI: D. So, this is an edit of the original version of Ophira Fowl, but I haven't read the books in a good while and made a good few bloopers: P! So this is THE EDIT! Whoop whoop: -D I'll be updating chapter 4 as well, I'm so sorry for the delay, I was so DARN busy… and also I ran out of ideas…. And I had no laptop to grumble about on writers block while typing aimlessly….D: **

**Oh, and I've forgotten what happens to Mulch…. So if anyone would be kind enough to PM me the answer… that'd be cool!**

"Wanna put those back there, Mulch?" Officer Holly Short chirped.

Mulch jumped and turned guiltily to face the recon officer. "Ah, Holly…I-"

"That's Officer Short to you Mulch." Holly interrupted.

She placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows, eagerly awaiting Mulch's explanation for the numerous amounts of watches, mobiles, and I.D's, lurking under Mulch's leather jacket.

Hah. She loved being a recon officer.

Mulch was a kleptomatic dwarf. He had escaped after the Atlantis Complex ordeal with Artemis, but had been caught a year later in Galway, burrowing under every household he could find, and ruining the foundation. He found it funny. Holly didn't. Which was why Holly loved to see him in a cell. He wasn't in right now.

"Aw but Hol... _Officer Short",_ Mulch whined, "you can't arrest me for THAT. It's… my disease. I'm a kleptomaniac. I can't help it."

Holly smirked, loving Mulch's sulky face. "Well first of all Mulch, I can't arrest you."

Mulch's face brightened.

"Reason for: You're already arrested. Where's your assigned officer?"

Mulch's face resumed being sulky. He pointed a finger to a junior officer who was leaning against a nice convertible. Presumably his. Beside him was a pixie.

Ah, Holly thought. He's chatting up a pixie. Not surprising. The junior officer was a sprite. They could get away with anything. Holly hated sprites. And pixies. She smiled. Time to ruin someone's hot date.

Holly took Mulch by the hand and strolled over to the now kissing couple.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Mulch hissed

"Just go along with it." Holly smiled. "Because I've got a buzz baton on full voltage and I'm not afraid to use it."

Holly tapped the junior officer on the shoulder. He turned around suddenly, surprised to see a recon officer smiling at him sweetly and holding Mulch Diggums' hand in a way that was waaaay too… close for a prisoner.

"Hello dear." Holly said to the sprite. "Who is you little…_ friend_ here?"

The pixie's face was priceless.

"Is this your _wife?" _She asked the sprite angrily.

The sprite seemed too confused to answer, so Holly decided to do the considerate thing, and answer for him.

"Yes dear, it's been a year now! This is our little son….." she tried to think of a name Mulch wouldn't argue with.

"Sheldon"

Oops. Bad pick.

Mulch squeezed her hand. Hard.

Ow.

The pixie, unaware of the death stares Holly was receiving from Mulch, slapped the sprite across the cheek.

"GOD! I can't_ believe_ you asked me out!"

She stormed off with a flick of her hair.

"_What the hell?"_ the sprite turned to Holly, his small little face all red.

Holly smirked. "You obviously weren't paying attention. You let a prisoner off on his own. Plus fact, you seemed pretty happy there getting a hot date and all. And no officer in charge of Diggums should be happy when Mulch is wandering around. "

He blushed even more.

Holly cocked her head.

"What's the matter? Forgot you had a job to do? Crazy kleptomaniac dwarves to keep control of?"

Mulch frowned.

"Hey, a kleptomaniac I may be, but I aint crazy! I went along with your little plan didn't I?"

She ignored him.

"Anyway, _sprite,_ I'm the least of you worries. I'll let you go because I gotta little fun out of you. But Diggums here, he's got Commander Root's brand spanking new sterling silver top of the range watch he got from his beloved _mommy._ I bet Root won't be too impressed you let a prisoner out of your sight long enough for him to steal his precious watch."

Holly thought it was pretty impressive the way the sprite's face went from beetroot red to pale white.

But then again Holly was pretty easily impressed when it came to scaring annoying little sprites.

She flipped her buzz baton into her belt.

"You better be in a cell the next time I see you Diggums. Or else"

Mulch made pretty damn sure he was in his cell.

Because Holly Short?

Wielding a buzz baton?

She was pretty damn scary.

Holly skipped into the L.E.P HQ happily, then stopped and resumed this morning's blues when she realised Root was in. Holly, mean as it sounded, had enjoyed the brief year in which Root was assumed dead. Trouble treated her like any other Recon officer. All that said and done, she _did_ miss the favouritism he had towards her. And the strong friendship they had. But then Root had been found in the remains of the cave the bomb had exploded in, servely injured, but just about living off a year spent doing a Ritual with the little earth he found himself buried in. To be honest, Holly was glad to have him back.

She tip-toed past Commander Root's office, hoping she could just make it past the door before he-

"SHORT! STOP TRYING TO CREEP PAST MY OFFICE AND GET IN HERE!"

D'arvit.

She was not going to take this sort of crap from him.

"Commander Root, I'm actually ten minutes early today. Half the office isn't even out of bed yet."

Root smirked, and wheeled his wheelchair around to her. She winced where she saw the empty space where Root's right foot should have been. "It's not about that Holly. I'll pick on you later. It's just; I've been hearing you're getting bored since your little Irish boy became good. So I think you should deal with this little problem we've got. Y'know, keep you…_ entertained._"

Holly narrowed her eyes. Yes, she was getting bored. No adventures. Just the same old. Paperwork. But why would Root care?

Root's face grew dark. "You're not going to like this Holly."

Holly grew pale. "Oh no. Not..."

"Fowl. Again."

Holly took a sharp intake of breath.

Root smiled. "Hey, don't go to assumptions so soon there Holly. It's been a while since you've taken a trip to the Fowl manor. Artemis is nineteen now Holly. Technically twenty-one because of the Lost Colony incident. There's now a new genius on the Fowl scene. A girl."

Holly gaped. A girl? Artemis has a sister?

"That's right Holly. I bet you thought Artemis was bad. Now you've got a moody teenage Fowl on your hands. Ophira Fowl."

Holly couldn't believe it. Another Fowl to deal with.

"D'arvit."


	2. Meeting Ophira

_**Ophira Fowl is Artemis Fowls little sister. She is Beckett and Myles older sister by a year. Beckett, and Myles are both 13, Ophira is 14, and Artemis is twenty seven. Neither Ophira, Beckett, nor Myles know about Artemis's adventures with the faeries, and he has no intention of telling them. Well, unless it is absolutely necessary...**_

Ophira Fowl sat scowling at her laptop screen. She was attempting to email her doctor to cancel her BCG vaccination she was due tomorrow, from her mother's email. And failing. She was too busy thinking about Artemis's interesting email she had read while snooping in his room earlier.

"Oh my God," she sighed undoing all she wrote, because it didn't sound like her mother. She couldn't risk messing this up, or letting anyone find out she was doing this, because the truth of the matter was, Ophira was terrified of injections. And having three brothers, she did _not_ want them to have something to taunt her about this.

Especially since Beckett and Myles's bedroom was pretty much a chemistry lab.

With syringes.

And she had no doubt that if they knew of her fear, they would most definitely use it against her.

She swivelled in her chair, using her huge brain (just like Artemis, she was super smart) to think up a plan. She stopped swivelling when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said grumpily, miffed at having her thoughts interrupted.

"Uh, Offie? You've been up here for two hours now, I was just wondering what you were up to." Artemis peeked through the door and then walked in. He was dressed pretty casually now, having completely downgraded from the suits he used to wear, in jeans and a t-shirt. She flustered, wondering if he had noticed that she'd been snooping in his room yet.

She cleared her head, and snapped closed her laptop in fear of her brother seeing through her plan. Huh. Her parents thought he was so _mature_ just because he was an adult. Mature? Rubbish. Mature genius's don't make up stupid nicknames like _Offie._ She rolled her eyes dramatically. "First things first, _Arty_, my name is not _Offie_, its Ophira."

Artemis smiled. It was the reason he loved his little sister so much. She reminded him of himself when he was younger. Actually no. He didn't love her so much for that. It scared him a bit.

Ophira scowled. It was becoming a habit. "Stop _smiling_ Artemis; it doesn't suit your stupid smirky face." She turned on her swivel chair, with her back to him. "Now you can _leave._ I'm working."

Artemis strolled over to her chair, leaning against the back of it. "Oh come on Offie, you're fourteen. You can hardly be so busy that you can't spend a little time with your favourite brother. Let's play some chess or something. Maybe you could come close to beating me this time."

Ophira ignored him, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead. She would never admit this, but Artemis _was_, in fact, her favourite brother. He always made her laugh. That was something she didn't do often. But the sooner Artemis left, the sooner she could get over this task. Even if it meant he was in a huff with her all day. That would be bad, seeing as she was considering approaching him about the interesting email.

Artemis sighed, pushed her books over on her desk, and took a seat on the desk. "You know I _could help _with your _work," _he said and began to lift up her laptop screen. "What is it anyway? Homework?"

Ophira slammed the laptop screen down. "Artemis," she said, "_Get out._" She immediately regretted this when his face drooped. Oh god she thought. He's going to sulk now. Some heir to the Fowl business he was. She sighed, rested her fingers on her temples like she always did when she was stressed, and looked at Artemis in the eye. Her brain whizzed, looking for a solution. Aha. Maybe she _could_ draw attention away from the email. "Ok then Artemis. You can help me. But it's not homework, it's important. I want to ask you something."

Artemis beamed. "It's a crush, isn't it? It is! Ha! You've a crush and you're asking _me_ for advice on how to ask him out!" He laughed when he saw his sisters 'Oh god no' face, knowing full well she would _never _have problems asking someone out. It would definitely be the guys asking her out.

Ophira was well aware that her face had turned bright red, seeing as this was pretty much the topic of Artemis's mysterious email. It was from a _girl, Holly.S. _They'd seemed pretty close too, joking about things she didn't follow very well. And they mentioned the city Haven. Artemis seemed pretty desperate to see her, but she didn't seem so sure. The strangest thing was her email profile. She was emailing him from an email sever with a different language. And when she'd successfully hacked in, an icon came up with what looked like a centaur saying, "Please leave this webpage _now_ Artemis. We know it's you." She'd grabbed a handful of Holly's profile pictures before the computer shut down. Holly with strange creatures in handcuffs. Huh. Maybe she was an actress.

She beamed. This was the _perfect_ time to mention the email. It would draw the attention away from her email, and would wipe that stupid smile off his face. She stood, and took two steps backward. Artemis would definitely be angry at her for snooping around in his room, let alone his emails, and he was much stronger than her. His training with Butler hadn't gone to waste.

"Uh, no. In fact, I was going to approach you about _your_ love life."

Artemis stood up, arms folded across his chest, glaring at her.

It was quite funny, actually. The two of them, taking a moment to have a little silent staring competition. A true scene of sibling rivalry.

"What about it?" Artemis took a step forward.

Ophira took a step back. It was her turn to smile. "Ah, so you're not denying it. Well Artemis, let me get straight to the point. I hacked your email." She took another step back, prepared to dart out through her door if necessary.

"_You HACKED my EMAIL?"_He said quietly. Uh oh. Quiet was _not_ good.

"You _actually_ hacked it?" he said a tad bit louder this time.

"Uh, yeah." Ophira said. She cocked her head. Artemis had gone quite white. Aw. Poor thing was probably embarrassed she could hack into his email in the first place. "Really Artemis, you've gone quite white. All I read was an email love letter from you girlfriend. No big deal. Geez. She seemed nice anyways. Holly. When were you planning on having us meet?"

Artemis went even whiter when she mentioned the name Holly.

"Ophira, you don't understand what you've gotten yourself into."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh God. I'm going to have to communicate with the LEP. They'll have to mind wipe you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the grand staircase towards his room.

Ophira pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you on about? LEP? Never mind LEP, I will _not_ be _mind wiped_!"

Artemis looked at her pleading her with his eyes not to argue.

"Ophira-.."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because just then, Holly chose that moment to burst in the door.

Ophira stared.

"Well. Hello Artemis. You've… grown." She took a moment to take him in. "Ah, Ophira. Our little troublemaker."

Ophira cocked her hip, rested her hand on it, and raised her eyebrows.

"Holly," she said with equal calmness, noticing the different clothing on the faerie and then the way her ears pointed. "So, a different species? I guess I always knew Artemis would be picky, but not this much. I mean _pointy ears?_"

Holly looked at Artemis. "Does she always have to be this racist?

Ophira answered for him. "Nope, it's purely voluntary."

Holly scowled. "Well, sorry to end such _gracious _greetings with bad news, but I'm going to have to arrest you Ophira. Hacking into the LEP's web is a big no-no. And Artemis, you might as well tag along as well, seeing as you may want to explain to me after all these years of emails, you didn't explain you had a little sister. A smart ass one at that."

Artemis was still quiet, so Holly took control and led the two humans outside. A car waited for them. "Well, this is your ride, boys and girls." Holly pointed to the car. "In you go. Just enjoy this ride because the shuttle won't be so smooth."

The siblings hesitated, and then got in.

Ophira pouted.

"So much for my darn email."


	3. The affair

Ophira Fowl slumped in the chair in the meeting room, still green in the face from the shuttle ride down the E33 tunnel. She had just been escorted to the LEP headquarters by Holly Short, after being explained briefly of Artemis's connection with Haven. Holly and Artemis sat awkwardly beside each other, opposite Ophira at the large table. They had been waiting half an hour here, with the centaur sitting beside her attempting, _and failing_ at small talk.

"So, Ophira," Foaly went on nervously. "Uh, what school do you go to? I bet it's something cool like where Artemis went to. Do you go to the same school?"

"Artemis went to a boy's school," she mumbled, trying hard not to throw up all over Foaly. She really wished he would stop talking. He wasn't good at it.

"Oh," Foaly replied. "Well when Commander Root comes in here, he's just going to ask you a few questions, and then I'm just going to get your details into our system."

"Uh huh," was all she managed.

Holly shifted in her seat to face Artemis. "So… you wanna start explaining why you have this mystery sister? I mean why would you hide her from us? Is she dangerous? Or maybe she's just like you when you were younger and was planning the domination of Haven?"

Artemis blushed, but raised his eyebrows at that last suggestion. "Well, I uh… I don't know… I guess I…" he stumbled with words, his mind whirring for the best way to explain things.

He was interrupted when the door burst open, and a stumpy fat man pretty much red in colour, and with a cigar in his mouth wheeled in on a wheelchair. The effect of bursting in dramatically was ruined when the wheel of his chair got stuck at the corner of the door. Holly and Foaly stood up.

"Commander Root." Holly said, "This is Artemis and Ophira Fowl. Ophira was arrested for hacking into fairy files and is to be mind wiped."

Artemis grinned, any evidence of his earlier worried state gone. "Julius. I knew you couldn't stay away from work for any length of time. Even death can't stop you."

The commander glared at Artemis. "I could almost say the same for you Fowl. Except this time you've dragged your new little sister into this too."

He took a drag of his cigar and looked at Holly. "I know why she's here Short; I was the one who sent you to get her. Where's Trouble? He's supposed to be in on this investigation."

Ophira sat up in her seat when she heard the word mind wipe. "I'm going to be mind wiped?" she asked groggily. They ignored her.

"Trouble hasn't arrived yet," Holly replied. "There's some disturbance with some goblins at the prison. A riot. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Root grunted an affirmative. "Alright Ms Fowl, let's get straight into the questions. How did you find out about our site?"

Ophira wrinkled her nose when the fowl smelling smoke drifted towards her.

"Smoking's bad for your health." She said.

Root rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well missy, hopefully it'll kill me before you get into any more trouble. Answer the question."

She sighed. "I hacked into Artemis's email. He and Holly were emailing some love letters, and I checked out Holly's profile. Simple as that."

Root raised his eyebrows at Holly. "Holly, you know it's strictly against regulations to email a mud man. I honestly can't begin to imagine _you_ doing it. Now we're going to have to carry out a full mind wipe."

Holly and Artemis blushed, but then glared at Foaly who was setting up a helmet apparatus, when he began to sing "Love is in the air" and prance around.

Root sighed. "Right. Well Foaly, it's your turn."

Foaly pulled on some rubber gloves and took out a syringe. "Alright Ophira, I'm just going to give you a little prick on your arm for a blood sample, so if you could just roll up your sleeve there for me and…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Ophira was already backing towards the door, looking like she was about to faint. "Uh, no. I don't think so. You're not sticking that needle into _me."_

Foaly sighed. "Huh. Artemis, I don't remember you being this difficult. Wait, no sorry, you were."

Artemis frowned, and Holly stood up. "Oh for god's sake Ophira, it's an _injection._ Sit down _now_.

Ophira shook her head anxiously. "No. No way."

Holly sighed. Magic swirled around her head, and her eyes glowed purple. She caught Ophira's eye. "_Come on now, Ophira, have a seat. Let Foaly give you the blood test."_

Ophira's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Uh, ok then. She began to walk slowly to her seat again.

Holly suddenly stood up, and her face turned green. She clutched her stomach, and glared at Ophira. "What are you doing? I shouldn't feel sick! You're a human!"

Ophira nodded happily, still in a daze from the Mesmer, but paused halfway between the seat and the door. "Yeah, I'm a human…. Marshmallows. I love marshmallows. Mmmmm…."

Holly began to try the Mesmer again; her brow furrowed in concentration and exhaustion, but ended up throwing up on the floor. Ophira hovered around her chair, unsure of what had just happened to the nice voice.

Artemis stood up, and put his hand on Holly's shoulder to push her down into her seat again. The purple swirls faded instantly, and Holly looked at Artemis angrily.

"It's not going to work." Artemis said softly. "The Mesmer. You'll just get sick."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? _Excuse me?_ She's a mud- girl! Of course I can Mesmer her! Faeries only get sick when they Mesmer another Faeire!"

Artemis shook his head sadly. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Foaly took a seat, interested in where this was going, and Root leaned in, curious. Ophira stood where she was, not understanding what was going on_ at all,_ just happy that Foaly had dropped the syringe.

Artemis ran his hand through his hair, obviously stressed. "When Holly and I were lost in the time warp, fighting the demons, my mother had two children. Myles and Beckett. On their first birthday, Mother, Father, Myles and Beckett, went to Greece on holiday. On the first night of their holiday, mother decided to spend the night alone while father and the boys stayed overnight at a friend's house nearby. Mother was stressed, and had a drink of wine. And another. And another. By the time a short, pointy eared man came knocking at her door, she was completely drunk. The short man wanted her to answer some questions about her missing son, and possibly a lady that accompanied him, but mother had no interest in _that_. Now before I continue, I would like to remind you all that she was completely _hammered_."

Root frowned. "I don't like where you're going with this Fowl."

"Well let's just say they ended up in bed, the fairy regretted what he did, left a stash of gold for his new child, and left before mother woke up."

Silence.

Holly nodded. "Makes sense. That's why she's immune to the Mesmer. It can't be used on other fairies. Which she technically is. Well, half. And the name. Ophira. It means gold in Greek. The last reminder Ms Fowl had of her daughter's father. Very clever."

Ophira gaped. "I'm a _fairy? _I'm one of_ them?_

Artemis nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Holly. Mother told me in tears after she found out about The People. I couldn't tell you or you'd take Ophira away from us. Back to where she belonged. Mother had already lost Father before. She couldn't bear to lose another Fowl. For good this time."

The room was completely silent again, but Ophira saw Holly slip her hand into Artemis's from under the table before saying, "I forgive you."

Root grimaced. "This is not good. We can't mind wipe her; it says so in the book. But we can't send her back to the surface in case she tells on us." He massaged his forehead with his hands and then took a long drag of his cigar. "Do you know who the father is?" He asked Artemis.

Artemis began to answer, but was interrupted when Trouble Kelp burst into the room.

"Sorry sir," he began out of breath, but straightened up when he saw how everyone was staring at Artemis, not him.

Artemis nodded at Ophira.

The girl strode up to Trouble and outstretched her arm.

"Hello daddy."

Trouble groaned.

"_Oh no."_


End file.
